


I Pelt That

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Style Remix, Changing Channels Trope, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Humor, M/M, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean end up as a new couple in The Little Death.





	

_Garment Fetishism; a sexual fetish that revolves around a fixation upon a particular article of clothing or type of clothing to the point that it exists as a recurrent or exclusive stimulus for sexual gratification. This can include arousal by the sight of a person wearing a particular garment or by wearing the garment oneself because of the look or feeling. Arousal may occur from the way its fabric feels or from the way the garment feels or functions as a whole._

The house was dark. Sam found himself sitting on a spacious couch, hand down his pants, watching... what the hell was he watching and why was it making him hard? 

He could hear Dean sleepily pad down the stairs and walk up behind him. He could not get the laptop to close. 

“Sammy, why aren't you in... what the hell are you watching?” Dean leaned over the back of the couch to look at the laptop screen closer. “Is that why you've been sneaking out of bed all week?”

“Dean, really, its not...” Sam tried to explain while he failed at covering the video of very hairy men grinding against each other on a fur rug while wearing captain's hats on the screen. 

“I guess I didn't need to bother shaving.” Dean stood back up, looking unamused.

Sam looked at the three day old stubble on Dean's face. “Shave what?” His eyes scanned down Dean's body and stopped where his t-shirt had hiked up, exposing not only his hip, but a small bit of pink material peeking out from the waistband of Dean's sweats. 

“Dean... is that... lace?”

“What? No.” Dean abruptly turned and walked back towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “You mean I shaved my bikini zone for nothing?” on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
